Shot
by Beastfire
Summary: Based partially on reallife experience. Read and review, but don't flame!


Shot

A/N: Hi! So, you want to read this story? Look, I don't own any of the characters, except for Ivy. Part of the following story is based on real-life experience…from this past Wednesday, when I- well, just find out. Here's the story!

"AW, CRAP!"

This was the yell heard throughout the Super Robot. Antauri was brought out of his meditation and he and Gibson ran for the source, getting there first. The problem? Ivy was scratching and biting herself like crazy. Gibson knew instantly what it was…fleas. Yes, Ivy had fleas.

"Ivy," Gibson started. "I think you should come to the medical lab with me."

"And why's that?" she asked, in between bites.

"Because you have fleas."

"I-I'm fine."

"Just come."

"NO! You can't make me!"

Five minutes later, Ivy found herself being dragged to the lab, dazed with a black eye. Gibson's tail was wrapped around her to prevent her from escaping.

"Sorry, Ivy," Nova said, holding back a smirk. "It had to be done."

"Thanks a lot, Nova," Ivy replied bitterly.

"Hey! I thought you'd remain unconscious until Gibson was done with you, but I'm guessing not."

"Wow. Pointing out the obvious today, are we, Nova?"

"Would you like to have another one to match it?"

"Uh…no, not really."

"Then can it."

"Yes sir, Mr. Boss Man, sir," the meerkat muttered under her breath.

Luckily for her, Nova didn't hear this comment, or she'd have both two black eyes and a dislocated, if not broken, jaw. Gibson closed the door. Then, he came over to Ivy.

"First," he said. "I should find your weight."

He had her step on a scale. Instead of giving an actual weight, the scale's digital reading said "Hahahahahaha! What a lightweight! Try eating, you anorexic!"

Ivy glared at the scale.

"Who you callin' anorexic?" she screamed at it, destroying it with a fireball.

"Well," Gibson complained. "That's a waste of a perfectly good scale. Next, I think I'll draw some blood."

He took a syringe and a needle, and drew some blood from Ivy's arm. She winced in pain, and screamed in Gibson's ear. Gibson looked her straight in the eye and said, "I will have to ask you to be quiet, so I can concentrate. If I'm unable to concentrate, it could make this much more painful for you than it should be."

"Dude. It's just fleas. What the heck do you need a blood sample for?"

"To see if your blood can handle the anti-flea vaccine I've recently invented. It will take a full twenty minutes for the test results."

"Aaaannd in the meantime?"

"Just sit here and try to behave yourself."

"And did I hear the word 'vaccine'? As in a shot? With a needle!"

"Yes, now sit still."

Twenty minutes of frustration later, Gibson came back with the results.

"Well, I have discovered that your blood is perfectly compatable with the vaccine."

"Good. Now just stick it in already!" Ivy yelled, back to scratching and biting wildly at the fleas.

"Not just yet."

"What?"

"I need to make sure I have enough first. This will take twenty minutes."

"Wow. Déjà vu. Where have I heard that before?"

Another twenty minutes of scratching, biting, and cursing later, Gibson returned with a bag.

"Good news, I have enough for you."

"But it'll take twenty minutes because you have something else to take care of, I'm guessing. Right?"

"No, actually. Now, I'd like you to stand up and turn around."

"Why?"

"Because I'm giving you the shot."

"In my arm?" Ivy asked hopefully.

"No. In your right buttock."

"Y-you're kidding about putting that thing in my butt, right?"

Gibson's expression told her that he wasn't lying. Her eyes widened in horror as he took out the needle. Ivy walked up to it, and compared her height to it.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me! That thing's bigger than I am!"

"Stand up and turn around."

Hesitantly, Ivy did so. Gibson brought the needle with the vaccine over to Ivy, and injected it…into her butt. She screamed in pain. This hurt really badly, like her butt was on fire, or something. Sprx walked in as Ivy was rubbing the point of entry.

"Well," Sprx snickered. "You should have just turned the other cheek."

He broke into laughter.

"Shut up, Sparky!"

Ivy punched Sprx hard in the gut and he doubled over in pain. When the rest of the team found out, they laughed really hard. In fact, the only one not laughing about the situation was Ivy.

"Shut up, guys! It feels like my butt's on fire! And it hurts unlike any kind of hurt ever experienced!"

It was obvious she'd never live it down.

That's it for this one, too! Now you see what I'd experienced…getting blood drawn AND a shot in the butt in the same day, same with the whole "twenty minutes" thing.


End file.
